kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Garegax
Weight: 105,000 metric tons Height: 110 meters Gender: Male Combat Style: Ranged/Control Primary Attacks: Exoskeletal Tentacles Secondary Attacks: Liquid Form Primary Weapon: Focused Eradicator Secondary Weapon: Energy Bullet Volley, Plasma Shower Energy Style: Parasitic Ferocity: 2 of 10 Agility: 3 of 10 Power: 8 of 10 Fortitude: 3 of 10 Strength: 6 of 10 Weight: 10 of 10 Overview Garegax is a professional planetary scout deployed by his home race, the Sentrions. He was sent thousands of years ago to eradicate all human life and claim our planet for Sentrius, but a horrendous crash landing sent this metal-composed warrior and his ship plummeting into the sea. Made mostly of mercury and other radioactive metals with higher atomic numbers than the periodic table has recorded, Garegax’s unconscious body melted into a silver liquid, turning him into a slick, dripping shadow of his former self. Forced to attach his unstable mercury body to the advanced battle suit, Garegax cannot attack with anything other than his powerful exoskeletal tentacles. Forced out of his ship and onto the surface world, he has come upon the modern human civilization, bewildered by its development. Garegax now slithers amidst the shadows, taking on mankind’s greatest weapons and its monsters as best as he can with this new liquid body, preparing the planet for the inevitable invasion by his home world’s forces. Origin An ancient race of highly evolved aliens, known throughout the universe as the Sentrions, has ruled over much of the deeper reaches of the universe since antiquity. Feared and revered for their remarkable intellectual skills and unmatched military firepower, the Sentrion warforce has held firm grip on the denizens of their massive empire as long as any of its citizens can remember. Within the last thousand years, however, the warmongers have decided to branch further towards the center of the universe, to uncharted and mostly uninhabited waste planets. One particular planet held promise, however, amidst the crowds of gas giants and uninhabited desert worlds, the planet we humans know as our lovely and tranquil Earth. As the high-powered scanners and telescopes revealed the makeup of our world, such as the atmospheric composition and the presence of evolved creatures, and the newest and most important find in the field of Sentrion science at the time, the conquest of Earth was deemed incredibly important and worthy only of veteran military intervention. The official mandate was the catalyst for this tale. Garegax, one of the Sentrion military’s finest planetary scouts, was commanded to head out for planet Earth and study it, eradicating hostile species if necessary for future colonization purposes. Thus, Garegax departed from his hostile military planet en route to the little blue planet we call home. The journey was rather lengthy, even for a spacecraft that could sustain travel at faster-than-light speeds. That being the case, Garegax went into a cryogenic hibernation to prevent advanced aging. And so the stoic alien gladiator lie in deep sleep for many hundreds, possibly even thousands of years, before his ship arrived in our solar system approximately four thousand years before the advent of Christ. The ship woke up its passenger just in time for the chaos to unravel. As the earth had been in its infancy upon Garegax’s departure from Sentrius, the ship’s records were completely outdated and useless. The planet’s temperatures and magnetic fields had evolved wildly since the initial reports, leaving Garegax to cope instinctively with the planet’s natural hazards. As his ship entered our atmosphere, the gravity began to take its grip on the metal rocket. As Sentrius’ gravitational pull was rather weak, the ship began to falter under the abnormally higher force. While he tried to save himself, Garegax’s ship went spiraling through the skies, engulfed in flames as a result of atmosphere entry. The lone scout tried to deploy the escape pod, but the thrusters were beyond saving, leaving Garegax to plummet into the ocean alongside his ship. The crash should have completely obliterated the spacecraft and sent Garegax on to the next world, but through fate, it would seem, the rocket and its pilot both survived. For millennia, the ship remained entombed under the ocean floor in the area now known as the Bermuda Triangle, the frenzied alien instruments causing human devices to short out or malfunction. The Sentrion pilot’s body began to morph and melt as a result of the planet’s temperature and magnetic fields, and with such a long period of inactivity, it became a permanent adaptation of his body, and an inadvertent side affect of the crash. His mercury-based body lost most of its stability, although a few of the major bone structures survived, being mostly composed of high-level atomic elements unknown on our planet. As a result, Garegax had become liquefied in his prolonged, damage-induced coma. It was thousands of years before the alien scouter opened up his eyes to see the world. Both he and it had changed, and not necessarily for the better. When he finally awoke, Garegax was immediately dumbstruck by his body’s terrible condition. The planet had warmed significantly since it had last been scanned by deep-space-reaching telescopes. The magnetic field had also modified, and the combination of the two forces had caused his body to enter a permanently liquefied form. Without scientific equipment from his home world, Garegax would never be able to erase the damage. Knowing the chances of his survival, the warrior painfully slinked his way into a high-power battle frame used only for high-priority missions. Normally, it would have evolved his body to levels completely unable to be resisted. It was designed, however, for use by a solid, physically powerful body native to the world of Sentirus. Here on Earth, it would serve as a potent skeleton to keep himself together and aid in his assault on mankind. Since then, Garegax has remained mostly in the shadows, although he sometimes comes out in the open to engage earthen daikaiju or human battle mechs to further his invasion’s cause. Fearing execution by the hands of his superiors, Garegax has vowed to carry out the mission he was tasked with from the start. Only time will tell if he succeeds in his mission; if he succeeds, the Sentrion military could doom our planet once and for all. Energy System In order to keep his body from completely falling apart, Garegax bonded with the battle skeleton armor in order to support his disintegrating body. This puts huge stress on the frame of the battle suit, draining its internal energy reserves much faster than under normal conditions. As a result, plasma cannon blasts and other energy moves of a similar type are unable to be performed unless Garegax can siphon off excess energy from his opponents. Through close-combat grappling, he can attempt to either hoist or pummel his opponents. In either case, Garegax employs use of the energy-manipulative orbs embedded in the palms of each of his four hands to gather energy. This further expounds on the idea that Garegax only dives into close range for his energy reserve restorations, of which he is usually successful in completing. Ranged Combat The battle skeleton can employ high-power energy beams and bullets, all of which can be fired from the palms of the hands. These manifestations of plasma glow bright yellow-green, and can be fired off in a number of forms. Garegax’s largest, and most powerful basic weapon is the Focused Eradicator, a high-density beam of plasma energy that slams into a target and does intense damage. The arms can also launch compressed bullets of energy that can be chained together for continuous assault. Some of these bullets can home in on opponents like ranged missiles or lay dormant on the ground like trip-mines. In either case, Garegax remains a very powerful ranged master on the field of battle. Grappling Although he tends to avoid up-close-and-personal assaults for the most part, Garegax’s survival during combat nearly requires his use of energy drainage techniques. This means that he has to wear his opponents down with energy weapons, then rush in while they are reeling and snag them with a grapple to employ his energy drainage techniques. Thankfully, the battle armor, combined with Garegax’s incredibly dense near-liquid mercury body, makes it hard for anyone to resist or counterattack with grapple attacks. Melee Combat As has been stated, Garegax is no fiend in close-quarters combat. Although he can use the extendable arms to hit opponents with slaps or punches, Garegax is usually stuck out at a distance to maintain his combat strategies. In addition, what little physical moves he has in this regard are rather sluggish, primarily due to the fact that the arms have to dig through the incredibly tough liquid mercury sludge that makes up Garegax’s body in order to build momentum for melee strikes. Weaknesses Garegax tends to excel in the fields he attempts, primarily grappling and ranged combat. This makes him in credibly poor at anything else involved in battle; his melee moves are modest but slow, making them rather worthless overall. Garegax’s body does retain a semi-liquid state, meaning it is much easier to blast away his health than a monster with a solid body. Several specific types of weaponry, such as electricity, ice, sonic blasts, and edged strikes, can also cause great damage to Garegax in high concentrations. However, his liquid body is also very resistant to toxic acid, nuclear energy, cosmic blasts, and blunt force trauma. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Cybernetic Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Black Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Alien